The shipping services field is incredibly important to people and businesses across the world. Providing efficient shipping and delivery services is a challenging task with many facets. While the shipping services field has grown and matured over the years, delivery and shipping inefficiencies still cause substantial problems for shipping senders, shipping recipients, and shipping carriers alike. Thus, there is a need in the field of shipping services to create a new and useful system and methods to address delivery and shipping inefficiencies. This invention provides such a new and useful system and methods.